


路边有个球

by appttdog



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appttdog/pseuds/appttdog
Summary: 性感军医，在线捡幼生体
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out, Megatron/Optimus Prime
Kudos: 2





	路边有个球

-1  
Smokescreen决定跟踪Knock Out。  
自那件事之后，Bumblebee暂时担任了领袖一职，尽心尽力地重建赛博坦。他和每个还健在的家伙都畅谈了一番，了解他们的长短处并委以重任，唯有一处例外——Ultra Magnus的伤势尚未康复，便连着负责救治的Knock Out一同减轻了任务。  
Smokescreen理解也赞同这种安排，当他看着每日都会安排出时间外出寻找原生体的Knock Out，芯里还会有点小欣慰。但当Smokescreen发现Knock Out的外出时间越来越有往全天发展的趋势，甚至不惜推迟对Ultra Magnus的诊治、彻夜不归后，他不得不对Knock Out产生怀疑，对方的行踪着实比预想上得更加离奇了些。  
“我得去报应号上找找，你右手的配件可真够时尚的，我有些舍不得。”Knock Out边说边摆弄着铁架上的零件，他从一个方盒里翻出几罐红色的喷漆，摆到一边，“不过想开点，通二，新右手很稳定，维护起来也简单，只是看起来不大气派。”  
“你应该称呼我为长官。”Ultra Magnus纠正道。  
对方点着头敷衍，双手不停地捯饬着那个方盒。他从方盒深处取出一些细小的零件，随意地摊放在桌上。一个只有半个手掌大小的齿轮经受不住撞击，从桌边跌落至地，转了两圈后来到Ultra Magnus的脚边。直到零件在地上打转的声音完全停止后，Knock Out才转过身来寻找。他打断了Ultra Magnus出于好意的举动，用尖利的指尖勾住齿轮的边缘，轻松地拾起，装进一个崭新的盒子里。Ultra Magnus甚至没有注意到Knock Out手中的新盒子是什么时候出现的。  
就在Ultra Magnus眨眼的一瞬间，Knock Out手中的盒子已经消失不见。他半躬着身子，向Ultra Magnus做着夸张的绅士礼，“恕臣告退，长官~”Knock Out故意拖长的尾音，让屋内的Ultra Magnus感到一阵不适。与此同时，正站在屋外忙于隐藏自己行踪的Smokescreen连忙核对了一下时间——Knock Out又比昨日提前了十个塞星分。  
他肯定是在预谋什么。  
Smokescreen停止了思考，小心谨慎地跟随着Knock Out。追击战的前一个塞星时里，Knock Our行驶的路线很正常。他十分随意地巡视着塞伯坦的残垣断壁，翻过那些失色的废墟，红色的车影在以灰黑色为主基调的建筑物间十分显眼。而后，Knock Out不带一点留念地迅速穿过整片倾倒的历史，他飞快地驶过一个三岔路口，在一处倒塌得颇有艺术感的建筑物前停下，变形，并开始左右环顾。  
Smokescreen利用相位偏移器完美地躲过了Knock Out的突袭。他下陷到坚硬的铁层里，在一些铁块的遮掩下，偷偷探出半个脑袋来。此时，地面上的Knock Out已经没有了踪影，Smokescreen慌忙从地下浮起，大步流星地走到Knock Out消失的地方。  
那里留有好几串明显的脚印，Knock Out显然不是第一次来到这里。Smokescreen启动相位偏移器后跟了进去，在这个节骨眼上，他可不希望发出什么意外声响。  
被强大的巨力挤压后，地面变得异常崎岖，建筑物内的设备四散倾倒。Smokescreen蹲下身从地上拾起一个小巧的、类似于医疗电钻的器件。这也许是个大型医院，Smokescreen想，曾经是。  
脚印消失的前方有一块特别干净的巨大方块，像是常被人挪动后留下的印迹。Smokescreen蹲下身，敲了敲铁板，意外地并没有发出任何声响。无论是浇筑在方块边缘上的按键，还是歪倒在一旁的指示标，都在提醒Smokescreen一个事实——这底下，有个密室。  
而密室里，藏着Knock Out的秘密。  
他再次调整了相位偏移器，让自己以一种适宜的、不会发出噪音的速度往下走。进入密室的前一刻，Smokescreen调高了武器的灵敏度，只是以防万一。  
通道十分宽敞，与其说是密室，倒不如说是一间建于地下、供机休息的房间。连接上下层的通道里同时设有升降梯和安全阶梯，升降梯的底端通向一条装修精致的长廊，从屋内的装修可以分辨出长廊两侧的医疗间、病房，以及其他一些装有奇怪设备的房间。Smokescreen甚至还在一间屋子里看到了一个偌大的全透明平衡舱。  
这地方绝对不仅仅是个普通医院，即使它现在被那些剥落的铁块、刺鼻的尘埃淹没了大半，Smokescreen仍能察觉出其中的异常。他跟着光源往前行走。  
走廊尽头的房间大门已经倒在一旁，碎成了无数铁渣。这房间给Smokescreen的第一印象，是铁堡图书馆，一个非常近似于铁堡图书馆的地方。但与铁堡图书馆不同的是，四周墙上密密麻麻摆满的不是数据板，而是平衡舱，可能是由于之前暗黑力量的侵蚀，绝大多数的原生体都因为撞击而冲破了平衡舱的壁垒，半挂在平衡舱边或摔落在地，营养液也已经消耗殆尽，莹蓝色的液体四溅干涸，形成一副极度诡异扭曲的景象。为数不多幸免于难的平衡舱不知道被谁取下来，放置在地上，然而舱门全部破裂碎开，里面的原生体也早已消失不见。  
这幅景色的视觉冲击颇为强烈，在好长一段时间里，Smokescreen都感觉不到自己的下巴，直到那个熟悉的声音从不远处传来。  
“瞧瞧我发现了什么？”Knock Out慢悠悠地从房间一侧阴影里朝他走来。  
若是Knock Out没有发声，Smokescreen大约是不会发现在这个房间的某个角落里，还设有一间独立的房间。  
“一辆过于花哨的印地500。”  
“500！”还有一个声音在跟着附和。  
那声音太过稚嫩，以至于Smokescreen无法将其归于幻觉，亦或是回声两种范围内。他调整了自己的光学镜，以便更好地打量这个灰暗的房间，以及那个在Knock Out怀里的幼生体……等等！  
幼生体？

-2  
在Smokescreen开口之前，Knock Out已经设想好了七八十种可以哄骗Smokescreen帮他保守秘密的理由，他还能保证其中绝大多数的售后服务。唯有Orion的造型，比较容易暴露他的真实身份。不能责怪Knock Out过早地让Orion扫描了那个他从蓝星偷回来的红蓝集卡模型，谁不怀念漂亮的24寸轮胎呢。  
“所以…Vanellope*，你是跟着我的面包屑*进来的，还是自己找到这个地方的？”Knock Out环抱着Orion站在距离Smokescreen大约三个半车位的地方，和怀里的幼生体保持着同样的表情。  
对方先是愣了一下，显然是还没有从赛博坦重生后的第一个新生命上回过神来，“跟着你下来的。”Smokescreen张着嘴，吱唔了老半天，“你……找到了一个幼生体。”  
“刚找到不久，”大概也就一二三个塞星月，Knock Out十分自觉地吞下了这句话。他可不想自己芯里的小九九被别机看穿，“Orion的火种很虚弱，需要仔细养护一段时间才能到外面去。”Knock Out边说边往大厅中央走了几步，他单手搂住幼生体，空出右手指了指头顶。  
Smokescreen跟进升降梯之前，并没有对地上摆设物件进行观察，直到他顺着Knock Out的手指往上看的时候，他才意识到这间大厅的整个穹顶都是破碎的，有几道裂缝一直蜿蜒到墙壁中层，仿佛被一双无形的大手由内而外地撕裂了。  
“中间位的平衡舱全部毁坏，最上层和最下层的倒是有不少幸存，而且原生体的数量少于平衡舱。”Knock out颇为得意地挑了挑眉毛，“我找到的可不止一个幼生体~”虽然其他的不知道爬哪儿去了，而且如果参照Orion的数据，独自离开的幼生体存活率十分堪忧。Knock Out默默抬头，发了一会呆。  
一些细碎的铁屑混着玻璃渣子从上空飘落下来，砸到Knock Out的身上，发出轻微的声响。他哆嗦了一下，试图躲开那些使漆面晦暗的尘土。  
“有点奇怪。”Knock Out边说边抬头往上看。他的双手穿过Orion的腰侧轻甲，将幼生体抱起后，弯腰放到地上。  
今天抱得久了才注意到Orion似乎比初见时增重了不少。Knock Out刚刚找到Orion的时候，他只有Knock Out的手掌大小，还不会走路，坐在断裂的平衡舱里浸了满身满脑的营养液，在一片黑暗之中，明亮得像蓝星电影里的鬼片主角。一个塞星月后，Orion已经能跑能跳了，但还无法进行自由交流。鉴于复原塞伯坦网络之路艰难而长远，Orion不能下载和学习语言，Knock Out只能采取简单地一对一教学。三个塞星日后，Knock Out意外发现了Shockwave的一处秘密基地，硬拖着Orion去了一趟蓝星。现在的Orion已经长到和Knock Out的膝盖尖差不多高，并操着一口流利的蓝星语。  
Orion的性格和Optimus相去甚远。幸运的是，Knock Out曾在报应号上和Orion Pax相处过一段时日；不幸的是，那时的Orion Pax有Megatron应招。Knock Out不知道曾经的老大是怎么评价Orion的，于他而言，Orion就一个字：烦。拓展开去的话，大概是好问不倦，黏人得十分可爱。  
他躲在Knock Out的身后，探出半个脑袋看向Smokescreen。对方正在向他招手，并报以友善的微笑。Knock Out一把拦住好奇的Orion，四指模仿着波浪浮动，“好吃的糖果可是会蛀牙的哦~”  
更多的细屑铁块开始剥落，墙体上那些本就摇摇欲坠的平衡舱因为震动变得更加危险，平衡舱内残留的营养液从玻璃碎片处飞溅出来。距离Smokescreen不远处的一个平衡舱经受不住剧烈的摇晃跌落，撞到地面上裂成了两段。震感愈加明显了，像是有什么巨型的家伙正向他们的头上走来。  
绝对是什么巨型的家伙走过来了！Smokescreen听到了他的说话声，那声音极好辨认，沙哑得就好像在发声器里塞了两大袋砂砾。  
“Skylynx，”Smokescreen压低声音对Knock Out说道，“巨狰狞来这里干什么？”  
“饭后散个步，顺带找找点心*？”  
Knock Out迅速地撤离到房间的阴影处，身后的Orion也连忙一溜小跑跟上前去。他们靠在一起，躲在大厅与长廊的交接处。抱着Knock Out小腿的Orion颇为犹豫地开口，“Knock Out，我不想当甜点……”  
“我们得在巨狰狞踩塌这幢建筑物之前逃到上面去。”Smokescreen打量了一下走廊的结构，他指了指走廊的另一端，“升降梯？”  
“你先上去看看。”  
语罢，Knock Out便一把抱起了蜷缩在他脚边的Orion，硬生生做出一副上有老下有小的模样来，此举毫不意外地受到了Smokescreen的鄙视。  
Smokescreen抬头看了一眼大厅的穹顶，在转身跑向升降梯的同时，一把拽住了Knock Out的左手臂，平滑的手指差一点就在对方的车门上留下凹印。尽可能安静地跑上升降梯之后，Knock Out熟练地操作着控制台，他们并没有直接打开舱门，而是直接启动了Smokescreen手上的相位偏移器，彼此勾搭着从密室里走了出来。  
正巧与摸索着走进来的Skylynx撞了个面对面。  
他离Knock Out大约只有半截食指的距离，光学镜聚焦有点困难，不太确定眼前这个家伙是不是Predaking要他找的那些幼生体之一。Skylynx变回人形，伸出右手一把抓住Knock Out的脑袋。估量着，手里的矮子的确比汽车人都小，但红不拉几的看起来又有点眼熟。  
“不…不要吃Knock Out。”一个颤颤巍巍的声音从那辆红兮兮的跑车怀里传出，软软糯糯的，还有些熟悉的营养液的味道，“我是Orion Pax，不是甜点，但你可以……可以选择吃我。”  
*Vanellope：云妮洛普，sugar rush里的主角  
**面包屑：韩塞尔与葛雷特  
***甜点：08动画里流传着霸天虎拿幼生体当早餐的谣言（x

-3  
Knock Out看起来仿佛被掐灭了火种。他的面色晦暗，整个机双眼放空，蜷起双腿呆坐在一块凹凸不平的铁块上，原本光亮的漆面上布满了粗糙的划痕。这全都是Skylynx的功劳，即便是带着相位偏移器的Smokescreen也未能幸免——当时的场面太过混乱，Orion试图牺牲，Knock Out试图逃跑，Smokescreen试图反抗，猜猜谁是最后赢家？  
毫无疑问，该死的巨狰狞。  
“新来的幼生体，”Predaking将双手背在身后，在无比宽阔的平路上来回踱步，“先来觐见你们的王。至于你，Smokescreen。”Predaking停下脚步，指了指站在Orion身后的Smokescreen，“既然你已经决定弃暗投明，王对臣民一视同仁。”  
“Smokescreen？”Orion拽了一下Smokescreen的腿甲，缩小口型，轻声说，“我可不可以……这可能不太礼貌。”他犹豫了一下，抬头望向Predaking，深吸一口气鼓起勇气，“他长得好可爱。我可以骑他吗？”  
Smokescreen觉得自己的下巴大概被惊掉了，因为偌大的粗体一号“不”字贴满了他的光学镜，他却说不出那个简单的单词。  
他转头看了看仍在训话的Predaking，有些不确定地开口，“Predaking？最高的那个家伙？”Smokescreen突然觉得自己能接受说服其余两只巨狰狞当Orion的宠物，但是Predaking？这个世界也太疯狂了。  
Orion Pax瞪大了他的光学镜，下压眉尾，满脸期待地看向Smokescreen，就好像他是塞伯坦唯一的英雄。噢，那神情让Smokescreen无法抵抗。  
他叹了口气，举起自己的右手，“请求对话，呃……我的殿下？”  
“请求允许，我的臣民。”Predaking立刻停下了他的演讲，一个成年的臣民让他倍感欣慰，他甚至为此芯生感激。  
近日来，Skylynx和Darksteel为他的王国寻找了一些新的臣民——百分百的幼生体。他们不会变形，不会走路，不会说话，甚至无法独自食用能量块。鉴于塞伯坦网络重建之路遥遥无期，Predaking除了努力让自己不在臣民面前失态之外，十分尽职地养育着这些幼生体。嗯，大部分时间里吧。  
“您的臣民之一，容许我介绍Orion。”Smokescreen伸手指向一脸紧张的Orion，后者稍稍探出半个身子，轻声补充着“Orion Pax，我的殿下”，“他希望能——火种源在上，我眼前已经出现我被拆成两半的景象了——您的臣民非常希望能与您同行。”  
“这是个逾越的请求。”  
Smokescreen差点要因为Predaking的话启动自己的武器，而他很快又因为Predaking的同意而再次感到惊讶。今天真是个充满奇迹的日子。  
“我将带你游览我的王国，亲爱的臣民。”Predaking边说边绕过地上一团一团的幼生体来到Orion的面前。他迅速变形，并抬手抓住了Orion。在飞离地面之前，Predaking对Smokescreen下令道，“Smokescreen，你需要留下照顾我的臣民。能得此重任，是你的荣幸。”  
Smokescreen看了看脚边的几个幼生体团子，又看了看缠斗在一起的Skylynx和Darksteel，突然明白了Predaking对他如此“友善”的原因。  
既然过去无法挽回，Smokescreen也只能说服自己接受现实，毕竟Orion脸上的笑容可一点也不招人讨厌。也许是有些过于思念了，Smokescreen竟然觉得Orion和逝去的领袖有些相似。  
“Knock Out，你在哪找到的Orion？”Smokescreen走到不远处的Knock Out身边。对方看起来很需要安慰，也许是一次抛光，但Smokescreen可没这兴致。  
“地下室。”Knock Out有气无力地回道。  
“你觉不觉得Orion有点像……”Smokescreen停顿了一下，他的火种疼痛地收缩了一下，“像Optimus Prime。”  
“我得说你这个想法太疯狂了。”Knock Out的眼神飘荡了一纳秒。  
他往幼生体大本营那儿瞥了一眼，挪开，又迅速地转过头去。几塞星秒后，Knock Out在原地跳了起来，声音惊恐的要命，“Orion去哪了？我怎么没有看到他？”  
“放轻松，Predaking在带他到处逛逛。”Smokescreen指了指那群幼生体，本该守卫在那儿的Skylynx和Darksteel也已经没有了身影，“他看起来超级擅长带孩子。”  
“倒是不用担心从平衡舱里爬出来的小家伙们了。巨狰狞是个超级奶爸，谁想得到呢~”  
语罢，Knock Out便拿着不知道从哪里掏出来的打磨器，开始替自己抛光，嘴里嘀咕着，“如果Break Down在，一切都会变得更轻松些。”  
“也许你该来试试照顾这些幼生体，我猜你比Predaking还要擅长。”Smokesreen向后一指。  
“我？超级忙~”Knock Out头也不抬地回道，他动了动自己的左手，“尖利的手指可不适合照顾小娃娃哦。”  
“拜托，我不可能独自照顾这么多幼生体。”Smokescreen不情愿地开口。  
他走到空旷的地面上坐下，让幼生体们围着他。有些幼生体已经和Orion差不多高了，但仍行走得跌跌撞撞，Smokescreen觉得这大概要归咎于巨狰狞的爬行教育。一个本来依靠着他的幼生体慢悠悠地向Knock Out走去，从背影看，他走得颇为坚持。  
Knock Out是在两道目光的盯视下才注意到身边这个小家伙的。他太小了，还没到Knock Out的小腿肚。Knock Out看了看手上的打磨器，又低头看了看那个幼生体，耐心地蹲下身来。他把和幼生体差不多高的打磨器递了过去，“小地精，你会打磨吗？”  
幼生体抬头看着他，红色的光学镜里什么都没有，好像就是在发呆。Knock Out耸了耸肩膀，自顾自地打磨起自己的漆面来。幼生体踉跄几步，坐在Knock Out的脚尖上，指着Knock Out的漆面说，“虹(红)。”  
“它念红，美丽的颜色。”Knock Out下意识地纠正道，“看来巨狰狞的语言系统也没好到哪儿去。”  
Smokescreen则是睁大了双眼，愣了一会后，抬手指了指Knock Out的身后。Knock Out翻了个白眼，“Predaking一定就在我身后。”他一把抓过脚上的幼生体抱在怀里，转过身露出一个谄媚的笑容，“我的殿下，这么快就巡视回来了？”  
Predaking的心情不错，他没有和Knock Out计较，甚至还允许Orion坐在他的脖颈处。  
不愧是领袖。Knock Out在芯里腹诽道，训兽真有一手。  
“Orion是个尽职的臣民，他向我提出了许多值得讨论的问题。”  
Predaking显然对Orion颇有好感。和Orion巡视国土之时，他的朋友不得不帮助Predaking照顾这些新臣民，这是他们的荣幸，同时也让解脱束缚的Predaking感到愉悦。而且，Orion较那些幼生体都来的懂事、尽职、更像臣子。为了更好地统治塞伯坦，Predaking决定恩准Orion每日与他同游。  
对于这个提议，Knock Out发出了一声类似于骨肉分离的惨叫。他将怀里的幼生体往Smokescreen那儿一丢，抱住了正往他这儿跑来的Orion。  
“必须要等我们的相处时间超过雏鸟情节里的最短时间之后。”Knock Out轻声嘟囔着谁都听不懂的名词，“我需要在塞伯坦重建之后过上好日子，Orion可是我唯一的筹码。”  
“Knock Out。”Orion的声音闷闷的，他被Knock Out挤压在怀里，“我觉得有点难受。”  
“用蓝星的话来说，”Smokescreen笑道，“你的胸部饱满得能进行自我哺乳。”

-4  
“哎…哎呀！”Knock Out颇为懊恼地喷了团尾气。  
这大概已经是他第四次驶入同一个死胡同了……吧。目之所及，崎岖的地面，斑驳的铁锈，每幢建筑物倒塌后的残损模样都差不多，应该是同一个死胡同，但，谁知道呢。  
“这到底是给我定到哪儿去了呀，人家可不能开一整夜的车。”Knock Out发话的时候，胸口的远光灯也跟着闪了两下。他用后视镜瞥了一眼驾驶位上的太空桥遥控板，利落地倒挡踩下油门。  
趴在车顶的Orion被突如其来的移动吓得吞进一大口冷空气，它们顺着管道接线一个劲地往里蹿，尘埃颗粒的四处撞击让Orion感到瘙痒。他咳嗽了几声，然而难耐并没有离他而去，Orion颇为不好意思地伸手敲了敲Knock Out的挡风玻璃，探出半个脑袋，“Knock Out？”  
Knock Out发出一声轻哼，很快便被引擎声所掩盖，他只得开启俩人之间的私人通讯。从Knock Out意外发现Orion，照料并指导他到现在，已经度过了极为漫长的一段时间。他们彼此之间的默契，Orion对他的依赖度和信任值都达到了史上最高、接近满级的地步。这让Knock Out感到一些快要溢出的骄傲。  
无论日后的塞伯坦是就此重现黄金时期的和平岁月，还是打破沉寂再次沐浴在战争之下，作为霸天虎投诚一号，Knock Out责令自己必须尽快找到一个靠山。如今，Orion Pax和他的情感稳定，即便是这个秘密最终被汽车人所发现——自相位偏移器事件之后，Knock Out便不再低估那台漆面靓丽的印地500——Knock Out也有足够的信心在塞伯坦安稳落脚。他拥有Optimus Prime，赛博坦的最后一位领袖。  
“我不小心吃了一口空气。”Orion用双手捂着嘴巴说道，他的声音明明是直接从音频接收器里传来，却显得异常轻飘飘，“……发声器很痒。”  
他按住刹车停了下来，迅速变成人形蹲下身来。Knock Out用食指敲了敲对方交叠捂住口腔的手掌，Orion顺从地张开嘴巴，任由医官检查。微凉的夜风充盈着口腔，空气里夹带的铁渣敲打着轻甲发出细微的声响。  
“没什么太严重的问题，如果今晚我们能回到医疗中心的话，你只需要洗个澡……”Knock Out停下了话，开始环顾四周。他发出一声类似于闷在发声器里的叹息，“但目前看来，我们只能随便先找个地方坐一晚，并期待你所剩不多的能量能让你熬过今晚。”  
现在的Orion较之前又拔高了一些，已经快要到达他的腰际了，Knock Out已经无法再将对方塞进自己狭窄的车厢内。他只得再次变回车型，让Orion爬上他的车顶，“刚刚在汽车影院你看得太入戏了。”  
“那些会飞的……”Orion停顿了一下，思考着Knock Out教给他的新鲜名词，“吸屑鸟，太可怕了。”他大张双手比划着，增加音量来鼓舞自己，“这么大一群，把那辆校车吃掉了。”直到现在，Orion只要一回想起这个镜头，就止不住地打颤。  
“不该看生化危机的。”Knock Out沉吟了一会。  
几乎要完全陷入黑暗的赛博坦让他感到不安和畏惧，Knock Out不得不用滔滔不绝的抱怨转移自己的注意力，“导演剪辑版长得不得了，害我错过了最佳场外援助时间，Smokescreen本可以给我定一个位，现在我应该躺在充电床上，而不是这么个黑洞！下次得给通大教条的脑袋里多加点润滑剂。门禁？当我是蓝星电影里的叛逆期小屁孩吗？”  
“Knock…Knock……我好像看到了什么东西。”  
Orion说话的时候缩紧了他的发声器，那些词汇几乎是从他齿间压迫而出的。恐惧在一瞬间扼住了Knock Out的火种，他几乎是在一瞬间踩下了刹车。  
他在做什么，他该立马离开这个鬼地方，而不是停留下来。不，Knock Out死也不承认他刚刚是踩错了油门和刹车，职业赛车手不会犯这种低级错误。生化危机的血腥画面以极快的速度在Knock Out的处理器里过了一遍。那辆惨死的校车，定格，放大。  
“Knock Out？”Orion用食指指了指Knock Out的车载音乐，“你这时候放BGM很渗人诶。”  
“它自己开启的！这太可怕了。”Knock Out大声地推卸责任。  
他即刻关闭了自己的播放器，并打开了所有的车灯，就在那一纳秒里，Knock Out留意到了一个黑色的影子消失在了前方的转角处。他尖叫了一声，变成人形后立马躲到Orion的身后。  
“那儿有个会动的……东西。”Knock Out开始推搡摔倒在地的Orion，希望能尽快离开这儿，尽管他的双腿都在不住地打颤，“你的存在能让人安心，Orion，但我现在真希望是那辆红蓝大集卡在这儿。”  
Orion转头去打量了那个转角，他还试图走过去，只是一时没能挣开Knock Out的右手，“我觉得那东西很眼熟。”  
“这活儿不适合我们干！”Knock Out拽着Orion转身就走，“电影里这么做的家伙通常没什么好下场，你走过去只会看到浑身透明的人类或女人类在那儿飘来飘去的。”他发出一声近似于哭泣的高频音，“Optimus，求你快回来吧！”  
一声清脆的喀拉声，接着是更响亮的铁块相互碰撞、液体撒落的声音。  
Knock out愣在原地瞪大了双眼，等他反应过来准备硬拖走Orion的时候，却发现自己的右手抓了个空。Orion的身影已经没入了那个黑影钻进的转角。Knock Out思量再三，打开双手的电锯，一步一顿地跟着Orion走去。  
“Orion……”Knock Out降低音量，小声地在通讯器里呼唤着Orion，并试图在Orion被对方拐走之前强行带Orion离开，“炉渣的，我们就不能简单地离开吗？”  
当他最终走进转角，一个以黑色为主色、莹蓝色斑点为辅色的机体正一瘸一拐地在前方的乱铁块中行走。  
“Orion？”Knock Out踮起脚尖，收回右手的电锯，往前一探抓住Orion的肩膀，然而对方矮身一躲，两机之间又拉开了距离。他的声音显得有些焦急，“快过来，Orion，你离我太远了。”  
“我想我认识他。”Orion头也不回地答道。  
他快跑几步赶了上去，在Orion的右手即将搭上黑影肩膀的时候，黑影却猛地转过身来一拳击中了Orion。看起来伤势并不重，但Orion仍被揍飞了一小段路程，Knock Out觉得自己的怒气值仿佛满槽了，他一个滑步来到Orion的身前，阻止两个机体之间的再次接触。他紧盯着黑影亮黄色的光学镜，恶狠狠地说道，“那可是我抛的漆面！”  
话音刚落，Knock Out才留意到黑影的模样，正如Orion之前说得那样，这个家伙真得很眼熟，就像……就像Knock Out第一次见到Orion。莹蓝色的斑点是能量液溅落在机体上的能量液，丧尸般的呜咽是幼生体不明意义的吱唔，没有网络，他们无法下载语言，学习说话或交流。  
Knock Out收起了左手的电锯，将胸口的灯光调到近光灯。光亮极好地显示了对方小腿处的伤口，很大一块撕裂伤，好几道相近的能量管线都被齐口扯断了。不可能是巨狰狞，他们能把这家伙直接整个吞了，可能是从哪儿跌落、或撞击产生的伤口。Knock Out挑了挑眉毛，转身查看Orion的伤势，后者却发出了一大段不明意义的吱唔声。  
Knock Out记得这个，实际上，他和这样的Orion打过很长一段时间的交道。他们不会说话，只能发出这种吱唔声，全当是幼生体语。两台幼生体很快交流起来。黑影踉踉跄跄地往他们这儿跑来，说着仿佛天方夜谭一般的话语。  
半蹲在一旁的Knock Out一手支地，等到他们停下对话后，才向Orion问道。他用下巴指指那个黑影，“你的……兄弟？”  
“睡舱！”Orion激动得比划着。他的塞星语尚不流畅，不会说平衡舱之类的词汇，有时候只能这样比划，有时候则是掺和蓝星语，“就是他帮我们打破了睡舱！狞狞、狰狞狞飞进来后唰得抓走了！”  
“看来还是得等网络重建。”Knock Out翻了个白眼。  
他对黑影勾勾手指，简单地检查了一下对方的伤口，“还是得等到明天回医疗中心才行。”Knock Out边说边从从子空间里取出一把打磨器，“我就带了这个。”  
黑影上前半步凑到Knock Out的面前，这使Knock Out能更近距离地观察他，并感觉越来越惊讶。黑影双手合十抓过打磨器的柄端，仔细地端详着，然后将打磨面抵在Knock Out的左手车门上，边移动边发出几声略显高亢的叫声，像Orion发现新玩具后满足的笑声。  
“……Break Down？”Knock Out尝试着念道，他再次确认了一下黑影的头雕和那双亮黄色的光学镜，然后露出一个大大的笑容。他的尾音上扬，笑意融化在唇齿之间，“看起来你的抛光技术落后了很多哈~”

-5  
准确地来说，Knock Out是被饿醒的。一溜能量过低的警示窗嘀嘀嘀地烦个不停。他翻过身，试图催眠自己外面那串由远而近的脚步声不过是风声罢了。  
只是那声音隆隆作响，由远及近，最后两步几乎把Knock Out震出半米远。说不定是一早跟着Breakdown出去找能量块的Orion回来了，Knock Out这样安慰着自己。片刻之后，巨大的震动使得遮蔽物都开始摇晃起来，他实在是不能躺在那儿故作镇定了。  
“Orion，还是Breakdown？”Knock Out停顿了一下，打开光学镜坐起身来。  
又是一阵天摇地动的晃动，细碎的铁块从遮蔽物的上方落下，熟悉的困于喉间的咆哮音从外面传来。  
他差不多猜到是谁了，Knock Out想。  
偷摸着从遮蔽物里爬出来，Knock Out躲在一旁探头打量了一番外头的情况。化作人型的Predaking就站在离他一尾巴远的地方，脚边站着Orion。他手里搬着几块不知道从哪里找来的能量块，同时尽职地充当着Breakdown和Predaking之间的翻译。  
看起来并不危险，Knock Out边想边抬起脚部后轮一点一点地往外挪动着，这种情况下是溜号呢还是不溜号呢。  
“啊，Knock Out。”

（被）决定了。

Knock Out连忙端着一脸假笑转过身来。“我正准备向您汇报呢。”他偷瞄了一眼不远处的Breakdown，“关于找到新幼生体一事。”  
一旁的Orion抱着能量块，颠着小步子，晃悠悠地朝Knock Out跑来。他将能量块依次摆在地上，随后取起最满的一个递给Knock Out，并开口解释道，“我们在找能量块的时候偶遇了Predaking殿下，他为我们带来了足够的能量块。”  
这个孩子真有领袖缘，Knock Out不由地边想边点点头，拍马屁的技巧也是娴熟得很，殿下这殿下那，Screamy一定很想要这么个手下。  
他猛灌了一口能量液，的确是有些饿了，顷刻间便饮尽了手中的能量块。Knock Out弯下腰又取了一块。他发现Orion带回来的能量块大多是破损的，能量液顺着缝隙流淌，味道也有些呛口，估计是从什么废弃的地方捡回来的。  
Knock Out吐吐舌头，这地方谁活得下去。  
说起这个。  
Knock Out利落地给Orion打了一连串手势，停顿半秒后，才想起内置通讯器的存在，“大家伙会给我们带路吗？”  
“当然啦。”  
像是要印证Orion的话一样，Predaking往后退了两步开始变形。他俯下身，用爪子勾住Breakdown和Orion后开始扇动翅膀，狂风夹杂着碎石铁块击打着Knock Out的车门。他转过身来，直面Knock Out。  
“我们该启程了。”  
“你说了算，老大。”说着Knock Out却往后退了几步，“不过可不可以商量一下离开的方式？您知道您那爪子锋利无比，很容易在我的漆面上造成无法挽回的——！”  
Predaking并未没留意到Knock Out的碎碎念。他自顾自地减缓速度再向前冲出，用另一只爪子一把抓住了Knock Out。尖锐的金属卡进红色跑车的缝隙里，将他牢牢固定在那儿。接着他猛地一扇翅膀，径直往天上飞去。

喂……

恍惚间，Knock Out听到有个声音在喊。灰雾一片的井边，他看到一个慈祥的老TF在井底朝他挥手示意。

并不准备英年早逝啊！

Knock Out尖叫着醒了过来，发现自己还活着的喜悦维持不到三纳秒就被眼前的情况击了个粉碎。总是把Knock Out屏蔽在音频接收器之外的狞狞桑完全没有听从Knock Out善意的意见，将他置放在汽车人基地的不远处，而是直接把他丢进了基地中心。  
连同受伤的Breakdown。  
原本预备好的偷偷溜进基地，从医疗间偷点仪器，再偷偷溜到外面的A计划摇摇欲坠。Knock Out目瞪口呆地看着Bumblebee朝他走来，A计划三个大字碎成一地玻璃残渣，扎得Knock Out愣是不敢移动半步。  
Knock Out颤颤巍巍地举起手，试图和Bumblebee打招呼，然而发声器和双腿都不受控制地颤抖。反倒是Bumblebee率先反应了过来，他对新幼生体的出现表现出了应有的惊讶和喜悦，随后才是疑惑。  
Bumblebee刚刚开口，还未来得及说出某个词汇就被Knock Out抢了话头。  
“Brea……啊不，这个幼生体是我昨晚在一处废墟下找到的！”Knock Out瞥了一眼身旁一脸呆滞的Breakdown，试图用眼神阻止他开口辩解，“真是辛苦啊，找了这么久才找到一个幼生体。”他边说边用余光偷偷打量Bumblebee，“Break……啊不是，受伤的腿，这个幼生体有条受伤的腿，不是，他腿部受伤，我得先给他治疗。”  
Bumblebee忽然又发出了之前发声器损坏时的声音，短促地像是被吓到的小孩子，面上却摆出一副感慨万千的老年样。他往前一步，半跪在Breakdown的面前，一手搭在幼生体的肩膀上。  
“我知道这并不是结局。”

-6  
Knock Out仔细地检查着Breakdown的发声器。他用尖利的指尖敲打了几下Breakdown的舌头，接着侧过头来观察了一番外部零件。  
“打，击。”  
“打，击。”  
“没什么大问题，可以考虑开始扫描载具模式了。”Knock Out边说边收拾起铺满桌面的细小零件，他回过头来看着Breakdown，上下打量了一会，“说起来我更喜欢蓝色涂装，你觉得呢？”  
Breakdown点点头。  
“蓝色，好看。”  
“载具的话……骑士掠夺者XV？”  
Breakdown又点点头。  
“骑士，好看。”  
Knock Out双手交叉，放空了一会，怎么都没想起来到底忘了什么，便开口道，“游乐时间到，我们去大龙那边溜一圈？”  
“好。”  
声音落下还不出几纳秒，Breakdown的兴奋之情就被迎面而来的Arcee全部掐灭。  
“Knock Out？”Arcee先是一愣，随后又像是想明白了什么一样，单手叉腰，瞪了Knock out一眼，“Ultra Magnus还在等你的治疗，你都拖了多久了？”  
“啊！我就知道忘了什么，原来是通二。”Knock Out一锤手惊道。  
Arcee长叹了一声，“就你特别悠闲。”  
话中却有笑意。  
Knock Out耸了耸肩，冲Arcee挥了挥手，牵起Breakdown往医疗间走去。  
说来也蹊跷。  
Ultra Magnus的病其实并没有多严重，按照Knock Out每隔五个赛星日偷懒两个赛星日的频率来讲，这几日也差不多该好了。新右手与机体的契合度很高，也没出过什么排斥现象，虽然Knock Out曾答应过Ultra Magnus尽量给他换个原配。  
那也得看运气。  
“嗨，指挥官。”Knock Out还未进屋便开始打招呼，“好久不见，听说你很想我。”  
“与病人约好之后，你应该准时到。”  
“我的锅。”Knock Out摆手。  
他将窗边的推车拉到身边，晃了晃食指给一脸茫然的Breakdown指了个门边的空位。他取来显微镜夹到光学镜前，拿了个小锤子掂了掂，在Ultra Magnus的旧伤处敲敲打打。  
“我一点也不擅长这个。”Knock Out推卸道，“我更擅长拆卸和抛光。”他用食指推了推显微镜，“你们的大军阀呢？”  
Ultra Magnus发出一声表示疑惑的尾音。  
“Ratchet。”  
Knock Out的回答仍然让Ultra Magnus感到不解，但他还是将刚收到的消息告诉给了对方，“他等会就到。”  
“那可方便了……不是，等会。”  
Knock Out脑模块内部重播了一下对方的话，死机，重启，又重播了一遍。他抽动着嘴角，像一只在微波炉里挣扎的诺基亚。  
“Ratchet，等会，就到？”Knock Out问道，“我想确定一下，是指这儿吗？是到塞伯坦吗？”  
“不然去哪儿？”  
“漂亮的璇玑湖，美丽的青丘，绚丽的卡隆……任何地方，我猜Ratchet一定会喜欢那些地方的。”  
Ultra Magnus的眉头几乎要皱成一团。Knock Out选择对其视而不见。他握了握Ultra Magnus的右手，确定那玩意运转完好之后，头也不回地往外疾驰而去，只剩下一句大声地呐喊。  
“Breakdown就拜托你了！！！”

等Knock Out耗尽半箱能量赶到所谓的Predaking王国基地的时候，整片空旷大地上只剩下一群吵闹的幼生体和一只被揍得奄奄一息的Darksteel。  
看那个利落的刮痕，百分之九十五来自国王的手笔。  
“Darksteel，Orion在哪？”  
Knock Out一手扶墙一手叉腰，气喘吁吁地问道。那呼吸急促的模样，就算下一秒就死机了也不会令Darksteel感到一分惊讶。  
“小铁球们都在那。”  
Darksteel随手一指，很快又恢复到45度角望天的姿势。  
Darksteel给的信息没有一赛星币的用处，Knock Out只能靠自己一个一个地辨识过来。Predaking的育儿方式有点太超前。这里的幼生体们除了Orion——还有偶尔善心大发的Knock Out——教授的简单词汇和句子外，几乎无法与TF正常交流，不过变形和打架倒是特别上手。  
Knock Out弯下腰抓住几个幼生体，扫一眼辨别出身份后再松手推到一边。常理来说，Orion Pax应该是这堆幼生体里最好辨认的几个之一了。除了他那一身光彩照人的红蓝漆面之外，Orion较一般幼生体稍小一些，而且他更喜欢站着，而不是和同年龄的幼生体打成一团。  
“快点，Orion，你在哪儿？”Knock Out伸手拨开眼前的幼生体们，“快来妈妈这儿。”  
并没有什么卵用。  
Knock Out痛苦地捂住了脸。  
Ratchet就要来塞伯坦了。  
按照一般蓝星电影剧情发展，他肯定会检查Breakdown，检查时肯定会出点什么小差错……Breakdown还是小孩子，肯定抵挡不住大军阀的拷问。Ratchet很快就会知道Orion Pax这个名字，而且他肯定会查下去，Knock Out也知道自己肯定会分分钟和盘托出。  
而且Knock Out深信，整个塞星里，能一眼认出Optimus Prime的，必定是Ratchet。  
默默一合计，Knock Out觉得自己还是走坦白从宽路线比较合适。  
一定要赶在Ratchet回到塞伯坦之前把Orion送回基地，用什么借口稍后再细想，目前还是得先完成找到Orion这个任务。  
一般来说，Predaking不在，Orion不在，Skylynx也不在……等等，Predaking和Orion都不在？  
Knock Out想，他现在唯一能做的就是等待了。  
普神保佑。

-7  
事情发展并没有Knock Out想象得那么糟糕，毕竟他还算是顺利地从所谓的宴会上逃了出来，而这世上也没有比赛车更令人舒心的庆祝方式了。  
但是俗话说，女大不由娘，不，女儿是妈妈的贴心遮阳帘。  
如果不是Orion一个猛虎扑地从半道上蹿出来，Knock Out可能连Megatron的边角料都没注意到。  
谁能猜到呢？路边那一堆堆的碎石堆里会有一堆是能动的大铁块。不过说起来，Megatron不是去星际旅行了吗，怎么还蹲在蓝星玩上忧郁了？  
“呃……那么你们这样就算见过面了啊。”  
Knock Out扯出一个微笑，脑模块的运作速度完全无法辅助他处理现下的复杂情况。他抬手指向坐在废墟边侧皱眉的Megatron，停顿了好一会儿才找到自己的发声器，“Orion，这是我以前的上司头头，Megatron殿下。”  
“老大，Orion Pax。”Knock Out指了指站在自己身前的幼生体，然后迅速地收回双手，“我相信您肯定认识。”  
巨大的铁块发出了风扇运作的声音，还有大量铁块相互磨蹭的声音，Megatron未能如自己所料般地立刻抬起右手。他的动作牵扯到了身后的石堆，大块的石块从他的头盔上、肩膀上跌落。  
Orion连忙又展开双臂挡在Knock Out和那堆不明物之间，十分警惕地看向Megatron。  
他看起来太巨大了，比Knock Out还高出一大截，好在与Predaking相比还是要小一些的。大量的石块覆盖在他的身上，但仍能看到他铠甲上尖利的棱角，猩红的光学镜里充满了未知的情感。  
“奥……”  
他念叨着，像是一个报废多年又被重新运转起来的鼓风机。  
Orion害怕地往后退了一步，但他仍然挡在Knock Out和那个怪兽之间。当他因为担心而偷偷跟着Knock Out从汽车人基地溜出来的时候，就料到可能会有这种情况发生了。  
蓝星，可是一个很危险的地方。  
Megatron张着嘴似乎想要说什么，停顿良久，最终变成一个渗人的笑容。他那许久不曾动过的发声器又一点点运作了起来，声音却是干哑刺耳，配着金属互相刮擦的响声，在无比寂静的黑夜里，拼合出一种尖利可怕的噪音。  
“奥。”  
他伸手指向Orion。  
很显然，前霸天虎首领的双脚和他的发声器一样都还没有恢复。于是他坐在那儿，想要指挥Orion过去。  
很显然，前霸天虎首领没有意识到这个Orion Pax和之前登上报应号的Orion Pax有着本质差别——他并不认识Megatron。于是Megatron坐在那儿，Orion站在那儿，一大一小两只机，就这么，干瞪着。  
Knock Out头疼得直呼普神。  
所谓初生牛犊不怕虎。这边的Orion分别用着层层扫视、紧紧盯视、狠狠瞪视等变换着攻击形式，而Megatron的光学镜闪了两闪，一副快要被气到熄灭的样子。  
站在一旁的Knock Out抖着脚，左顾右看地装出一副状态外的样子，就差在脸上喷上“赛车模式，旁人勿扰”八个大字了。拜托嘞，Knock Out能熬过内战活到现在，全凭不管闲事这个机生信条。  
不过恍惚间，Knock Out好像听到了融合炮充能的声音。  
“Orion，老大以前可是你的好朋友。”Knock Out说道，“他现在生锈了，你应该怎么做？”  
尚处在对峙阶段的Orion很明显没能对这个问句转过弯来。他看着对面的Megatron，垂下双手犹豫了一会，然后回身看向Knock Out，“帮他……抛光？”  
Knock Out一秒接受了这个回答，并顺势道，“那我们是不是得先给他找一个窝啊？”  
“不直接回基地吗？”Orion回问。  
他对今天刚刚认识的那一群汽车人都很有好感，尤其是Ratchet。他们对Orion都表现出了极大的尊敬与喜爱，Ratchet甚至提出了让他们一起来蓝星休息的提议。同样是医生，Knock Out显然要让他操心得多。  
还单独一机从宴会上溜出来赛车。  
Knock Out停顿了一下。今天一天之内发生的事，在蓝星都够拍上一部十几集的短剧了，明显Knock Out并没有足够的时间去消化。他可是为编造如何找到幼生体费了好一番功夫，还得为智商基本负数还硬要来帮忙补充细节的Smokescreen填缺补漏，又以一机之力面对众多汽车人怀疑的目光。  
好不容易从那个乱七八糟的重逢会上溜出来，还遇到了传说中正在宇宙中流浪远行的Megatron，Knock Out觉得自己可能是一不小心把幸运值都点到捡东西上了。  
不过都能把Orion Pax捡到手了，再捡回一个Megatron也不是什么意料之外的事，更何况，Knock Out还很想看看那群汽车人另一方面的极端惊讶会是什么样子。  
“行啊。”Knock Out忍不住笑道，“老大是你发现的，所以算是你捡的。反正只要是你捡的，就算是宇宙大帝，Ratchet都能应下来。”  
Orion则是一脸不解地看着他，Knock Out摆摆手。  
“你要是听得懂，你就会笑。”他说，“不过我们得想办法把老大弄回去。”  
Knock Out快走几步来到Megatron的身边。对方似乎在这里坐了太长时间，已经与身后的部分石块生在了一起，虽然被方才的动作搅碎了一部分，但让Megatron移动还是需要一点时间。Megatron的武器杀伤性太大，弄碎石块的时候说不定还能把自己轰死，而且他的能量储备应该快要消耗完毕了，如果不是Knock Out出来赛车路过这一段时，一路跟着的Orion发现了他，前霸天虎首领可能就要锁死在这里了。  
“没想到老大你挺念旧。”  
蹲在一旁的Knock Out用电锯慢慢地磨着Megatron的装甲与石块相连的部分，纯粹是没话找话地打趣着。  
这地形挺眼熟的，Knock Out看着那些个碎石堆有一搭没一搭地想着，可不就是之前费了好大力气才炸碎的那个汽车人基地吗。  
“您这是在追忆当初革命胜利的果实啊。”Knock Out道。  
Megatron的右臂摆动了一下，撞到了Knock Out，电锯滑开去不小心切下了对方的一个尖角。Knock Out连忙左右环顾一番，将尖角丢到远处后才转头看向Megatron，随后意识到对方并没有在看他。  
“要帮忙吗？”Orion说。  
Knock Out摇摇头，但Orion还是坚持候在他身旁，继续和Megatron维持着四目相对的场景，不过眼神已经温柔多了。  
他双手交于身后，一副发现新物种的科研人员模样站在Megatron身边，上下地打量着他，时不时地伸出手指戳一戳对方的装甲，然后抬头检查Megatron对此作出的回应。他由远及近地敲击着Megatron的腿甲、胸甲以及尖锐的手指、肩部装甲，最后拍了拍Megatron的头盔。  
“我们以前真的是朋友吗？”Orion问道，“可你也太大个了。”随后他又补充道，“难道你是第一个从平衡舱出来的？”  
“是……”  
“为什么我对你没印象？”  
Megatron没有说话。  
他的发声器里传来一阵阵嗞嗞声，仿佛随时都会电线短路，那可就糟透了。但转念一想，似乎不能这么快下结论，因为他们都认识一个发声器曾经坏掉的家伙，不过Knock Out猜想英明神武的头儿应该宁死也不会采用Bumblebee的招数吧。  
电子音，太伤前霸天虎首领的自尊了。  
之前的嗞嗞声更加响了，似乎就在Knock Out的耳边尖叫着。Megatron直起身子，吐出一些粉尘，慢慢地调整着他的发声器，恢复到原来的声线。  
“大角斗场倒塌，罗马就会灭亡。”  
Knock Out低着头仔细地磨着石块，心想。  
呵呵。


End file.
